A different World
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: When Voldemort makes it nearly impossible fro Harry to defeat him quickly when Harry does he has gained sanity but still loves his work. So to eliminate Harry's threat to his way of life he makes a portal to eliminate Harry after Harry kills him. T for now may change.
1. Chapter 1

A Different World Version 2

Harry lay on his bed in the Castle dungeons thinking about the past few years that had lead him to this point and location.

**Flashback begins**

"Cedric let me take the cup please. I can't help it but I have a bad feeling that if you take the cup with me you will die." Harry said to Cedric while they were both at the center of the maze for the final task.

"Neither of you will touch it I will." Victor said jumping and grabbing the cup which was thrown slightly so Cedric and Harry were also touching it when it activated.

Once they landed none of the three boys had any idea where they were when a voice came from the shadows.

"Bring me my servant before killing the spare." The voice said before a green light struck Cedric and a red light hit Harry.

When Harry regained consciousness Voldemort stood above him.

"So good of you to rejoin the living Mr. Potter. Now I will give you a chance as I looked into the mind of the old man before killing him when he came to your rescue and saw the full prophecy. Join me or suffer." Voldemort said holding his wand under Harry's chin.

"No I will never join you. You killed my parents and now my mentor I will never join you." Harry said before starting to writhe in pain because of a Crucio coming his way.

"Poor choice Potter but now I know the Prophecy I will not kill you. Oh no I will just keep you in check to keep you from killing yourself." Voldemort said before unleashing a crucio on Harry for a minute.

"Why not just kill me you bastard?" Harry asked which caused a foot to collide with his head not quite knocking him out but almost.

"If I understand the Prophecy right 'neither can live while the other survives' means that if you are happy I cannot live fully. But the part about 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies' this means that if you die than the Longbottom boy becomes my foe and I cannot have one of my servants son's being my foe. Oh no that will not work so I will keep you alive." Voldemort said before unleashing a crucio on Harry again.

**Time skip to fifth year end.**

Daily Prophet Headlines: The Ministry Falls all who will not swear loyalty to Lord Voldemort executed on the spot.

"Harry; mate that means that my father was killed and it's your entire fault." Ron said getting mad at Harry and kicking him in the stomach.

"Ron please what can Harry do if he moves a inch he will be subject to the cruciatus by the Slytherins." Hermione said before the great hall's doors flew open.

Hearing the noise the entire great hall looked over to see what was the disturbance and where shocked to see Voldemort as well as a small army of men and women with their wands raised.

"Hello children I Lord Voldemort now declare myself Headmaster of Hogwarts any professors or students over fifth year who will not accept my new ruling will be executed. Bellatrix go and find the squib and kill him." Voldemort said smiling at the look of shock in the faces of all of the staff and students.

After a few minutes Delores Umbridge spoke up. "Mr. Voldemort I am the undersecretary of the Minister and Headmistress of this institution and so I must demand that you leave."

"Madam Umbridge I see you are opposing me so Severus please take care of the toad in any way you see fit. Now any others wanting to question my authority?" Voldemort said smiling and getting no reply went and sat across from Harry right where Ron had been sitting just minutes before.

"Tom what do you need?" Harry asked while a scream was heard through the halls as Severus used a skin removing curse of Umbridge.

"So Potter you think I will let you play your little games. Well be that as it may be I am now changing you quarters to the ancient Dungeons of the castle that have not been used since before Dippet went to school here. That will be where you are always unless in classes. Am I clear?" Voldemort asked smiling at Harry.

"Clear as mud Tom. Where will I eat?" Harry asked with no emotion in his voice.

"You will eat in here but your ankles will be shackled to make sure do not leave without your escort who will unlock your cell and lock it every day." Voldemort said smiling.

"As you wish headmaster." Harry said looking down at the ground before starting to stand up.

"Narcissa take this child to the dungeons and so as I have ordered." Voldemort said and Narcissa Malfoy came and grabbed Harry's arm and took him to the dungeons.

**Time skip to summer before sixth year.**

"What are you going to do Harry Mate?" Ron asked when the received their letters. That included the changes that would happen including of the making the school into a fifteen year school.

"I will do what I have to we can't drop out of school our magic won't allow it I have destroyed all but two of Voldemort's seven Horcruxes." Harry said sadly before going to Diagon Alley.

Arriving in Diagon Alley Harry was grabbed by Draco along with a few other death eaters and put in stocks and stripped of all his money and put in a set of stocks and had food thrown at him the entire day

"Draco imagine if the dark lord saw this what would he say?" Narcissa asked removing Harry from the stocks but not returning his money

"I don't know I am sorry mother but now he can buy his supplies for school." Draco said smiling.

Harry quickly went to the bank and discovered he was nearly penniless with only enough money to buy his school supplies.

**Time Skip beginning of Sixth year**

"Greetings students as your letters said some changes are going to occur this year. To begin with there are new classes for the muggle born children theses classes include Servitude and respect for your betters as well as many more and with these new classes the younger students will not be able to take charms or the normal curriculum. If the students show great skill in these classes they will be moved up to the normal curriculum classes the following year. Trouble makers will be severely punished." Voldemort said before starting the feast.

As the year went on Ron and Harry were often classed as trouble makers and for the first month it was just the Cruciatus curse which other than when Voldemort cast on Harry he never made any noise. Ron on the other hand was always in pain from even first year purebloods using the curse. Once Voldemort realized Harry was mostly immune to the Cruciatus he started forcing Harry to be subject to older forms of the Cruciatus that were much worse.

"Harry mate I can't take the constant torture any more I give up. I'm going to go into the forest tonight and going to Aragog and going to ask for death. I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore." Ron said one night in June after an extremely bad week of torture by Bellatrix.

"Please Ron don't I need you to help me find the last two Horcruxes." Harry said but it was no use and so that was the last time Harry ever saw Ron.

**Time Skip Beginning of Second term seventh year.**

The Past year had been extremely painful and Harry and Hermione had finally managed to destroy the final Horcrux that Harry knew of. Hermione had taken over the place of Ron and been tortured greatly the past year but had found some peace with Harry and they had even made love to each other once when Narcissa was feeling considerate but Hermione had started to lose faith.

"Harry I am so sorry but I was informed this morning by Narcissa that I was four months pregnant with Voldemort's child. I can't take the torture any more so I offered myself fully to Voldemort and so from now on I will be at his side as his pet. I am so sorry my love but I can't take the daily being used as well as tortured. I don't want the life inside of me to die. Please forgive me." Hermione said before walking away from Harry and over to Voldemort where she lay on the ground at his feet.

Five months later Hermione gave birth but the child was given to Bellatrix so it would seem it was hers not Hermione's.

**End Flashback.**

That was two months ago Harry thought but since that day he had not been allowed out of his cell so he was not sure.

"Harry my dear Voldemort wishes to see you. I am taking you to the courtyard where he will speak with you. No one else will be outside or be allowed to see out of the windows." Narcissa said helping Harry stand up and taking off his shackles as she had grown close to the younger man in time since she became his jailer.

Arriving in the courtyard Harry was given his wand by Narcissa before she ran back into the castle and shut the door.

"Tom I was told you needed to see me?" Harry asked in a whisper as he had not spoken since Hermione had given herself to Voldemort.

"Harry my old enemy. I respect you for surviving as long as you have but that is beside the point. I have asked you here as I am tired. With my creation of Horcruxes in my youth I did much damage to my body and magic. I must thank you for destroying them all though." Voldemort said before Harry cut him off.

"Why are you happy I destroyed your Horcruxes and how did you know that I had?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"You should not be so surprised I know. I do have your best friend and lover as my bed mate and pet and with a bit of veritaserum I learned a lot. Why I am glad is that with the destruction of my Horcruxes while the portion of my soul and magic were removed from this plane of existence but my sanity has returned. I am tired Harry my magic has been stretched to the extreme because my dark mark allows my servants to use a small bit of my magic so I know what they are doing. With my empire having taken over Europe I have tens of thousands of servants and so I am tired and weak." Voldemort said while Harry looked at him in shock.

"Then why now not months ago. You have had control over all of Europe for months why now?" Harry asked in shock.

"Harry my boy I now have an heir to take my place with my queen raising him. I have finally found a way though to eliminate you with my own destruction. Behind you there is a portal to an unknown location but none have returned ever from a portal like this being made so I tested it with my pet and she has not returned. When you send a killing curse the recoil with throw you into the portal." Voldemort said smiling.

"Well than my old foe I have no friend, no family, nothing to keep me wanting to be here so I will do as you wish. AVADA KADAVRA!" Harry yelled and as he saw it hit Voldemort he was thrown back into the portal which closed as he fell so his ankle shackles were left on Earth.


	2. Authors Note Inportant

**AN:**

**Some people have asked me if I have abandoned most of my stories. Well no I have not for most of them they are just on hiatus. I am on break so I should have more time to write and will try to get at least one chapter out for one of my stories every other day after next week. I will be re reading all my stories and will likely rewrite many of them after I regain my original vision for the story. I will be for a while at least be focused more on my newer stories as they have muses still alive.**

**Stories active:**

**7****th ****Son of Trigon**

**A Different Fate**

**The Lost Paladin**

**Pending Rewrite:**

**A Powerful Forth Year**

**Drunken Contract**

**The Other Path**

**A New Foe**

**A Twist in the Plot of the Manipulator**

**Harry Potter the Master of Death**

**Vegas Sin City**

**Green Days of Vegas**

**A Different World**

**How One Man's Decision Can Change The World**

**The Hidden Warrior**

**Harry Potter and The Archer of Sorcery**

**The Chosen Heir**

**Hiatus Until the Muse Is Resurrected**

**Lines in the Sand What If**

**Abondoned/ Up For Adoption**

**Hal Jordan Greatest of the Lanterns Book 1**


End file.
